Dudek, Wojciech
Unix i C * Jak dla mnie wykład bardzo fajny, jeśli ktoś za bardzo nie miał pojęcia o linuxach to z pewnością dużo mu on dał. Prowadzący całkiem w porządku, jednak na co bardziej problematyczne pytania miał problemy z odpowiedzią. Miejscami niektórzy nie za bardzo wiedzieli o co dudkowi chodzi, ale to może bardziej wina twórców składni basha ;). Udostępnia na swojej stronie materiały do większości zajeć, rozdaje też kserowane - dzięki czemu można potem powoli samemu dojść o czym ten gdb do nas mówi ;). Ja bym polecał. * Zgadzam się - warto było chodzić na wykład mimo, że był (chyba ostatni rok już?) nieobowiązkowy. Część wykładu realizowana w laboratorium moim zdaniem lepsza, te sztuczki dobrze jest przećwiczyć sobie na żywo (suchy wykład z narzędzi Unixa to nie to), a że wykład nieobowiązkowy, to i tłoku w laboratorium nigdy nie było. Zadawał ciekawe prace domowe (typu "a pomyślcie państwo, jak zrobić jednym poleceniem to..."), którymi jednak ze względu na charakter przedmiotu niewielu się przejmowało. U mnie plus, dzięki wykładowi nadrobiłem "zaległości" z Unixa. * Wykład nie zawsze ciekawy i nie zawsze zrozumiały, ale ten uśmiech rekompensuje wszystko ;) Poza tym można się sporo nauczyć, zwłaszcza jeśli się jest żółtodziobem w sprawach Unixa * Ja niestety żadnych zaległości nie nadrobiłem, byłem na drugim roku żółtodziobem w sprawach unixa i żółtodziobem jeszcze trochę czasu pobyłem. Pan Dudek mówił strasznie nieskładnie, jąkał się i w ogóle nie można było zrozumieć o co mu chodzi. Miał jakieś przezrocza, których nie potrafił objaśnić, miotał się od tablicy, na której naskrobał trzy kreski, do przeciwległej ściany, na którą świecił rzutnik. Wytrwałem wszystkie wykłady, które nie były prowadzone w laboratorium, może jakbym wytrwał te jedne zajęcia więcej, żeby zobaczyć jak to wygląda jak się siedzi przy komputerze, miałbym na ten temat inne zdanie. Niestety nie wytrwałem, bo co tydzień wycohdziłem z zajęć w poczuciu zmarnowanej półtorej godziny. Nic do tego człowieka personalnie nie mam, ale ten wykład zwyczajnie nie mógł mi pomóc w zrozumiemiu czegokolwiek. JNP II (Python) * zdecydowanie NIE polecam - wyklady strasznie nudne i nieskladne a samego pythona i tak sie czlowiek nauczy na aplikacjach www (nawet lepiej niz u pana Dudka); poza tym system oceniania jest troche... chory :/ * Nie przychodźcie na ten przedmiot to tego prowadzącego. Python jest świetny, ale nie w takim wydaniu. System oceniania prac domowych jest ściśle binarny (ale z wagami), odpala automatyczne testy i nawet nieudokumentowane rzeczy (jak np. sposób zachowania dla złych danych na wejściu) przekreślają Twoje rozwiązanie. Często pisze, że program ma zachowywać się we "właściwy sposób", nie podając jaki. Sprawdzanie programu zaliczeniowego zaliczam do najmniej przyjemnych przeżyć na wydziale. Chyba nawet zdobyło pierwsze miejsce. * Potwierdzam wcześniejsze wpisy - nie warto chodzić na te zajęcia z tym Panem, a ocenianie programu zaliczeniowego było, tak jak napisali koledzy, chore i strasznie niemiłe. * huh dziwna krytyka bo podczas wykładu nikt ze słuchaczy nie składał tego typu uwag. Ocenianie zadania końcowego było dziwne tylko o tyle, że okazało się (na końcu, choć może było to gdzieś wspominane, w każdym razie ja o tym nie wiedziałem) iż punktowany jest sam sposób prezentacji, a wiadomo że my (ludzie z MIM) lubimy raczej ścisłe i dobrze określone rzeczy/systemy oceniania/etc. Niemniej, nie było za to zbyt wielu pkt. Zadania na lab były niezłe, wymagały 'złapania' różnych pythonowych sztuczek. Binarny system oceniania jaki jest, każdy wie, ale przecież zawsze było można zobaczyć wyniki tych testów i wysłać zadanie jeszcze raz! Sam prowadzący to niesamowicie pozytywna postać :D, a rozmowa o programie zaliczeniowym i ocenie z przedmiotu - czysta przyjemność. Moooże jak ktoś jest za bardzo przyciśnięty na oceny to cośtam może się nie spodobać, ale wpp. - polecam (bynajmniej nie skończyłem tego przedmiotu z 5 na koniec).